The invention relates to a stator for an electric machine.
Stators for electric machines which are constructed from a laminate stack which is formed from a plurality of stator laminations including a sheet metal material which are positioned one on top of the other are known. The laminate stack is delimited at both opposite end sides by in each case one end or covering lamination which is likewise manufactured from sheet metal and which is adjoined by an insulating lamination including an electrically insulating material. One of the insulating laminations is connected on the side remote from the laminate stack to a connection plate, via which coil windings which are accommodated in the stator are connected to the power supply.
During fitting of the stator, first the laminate stack is assembled from the individual laminations, then the winding is performed in a winding machine. In this case, care should be taken to ensure that the individual component parts of the stator maintain their relative position with respect to one another.